Colossus
Colossus is a member of the X-Men from Marvel comics, and appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Piotr "Peter" Rasputin was born on a Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynski Collective near Lake Baikal in Siberia. He lived there with his mother Alexandra, father Nikolai, and sister, Illyana. His older brother, Mikhail, had been a Russian cosmonaut and had apparently died in a rocket accident. Peter's superhuman powers manifested during his adolescence while saving his sister from a runaway tractor. At first, Peter was content simply to use these powers to aid the other people of the collective; however he was soon contacted by Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men. Xavier was recruiting a new team of X-Men to rescue the original team, most of whom had been captured by the sentient mutant island Krakoa. Powers In armored form, Colossus's has superhuman strength which enables him to lift at least 100 tons under normal conditions. He has superhuman stamina which means that he will tire much more slowly than regular human beings and can continue exerting himself for hours without tiring. While in this state he also does not require food, water or air to sustain himself and can withstand high impact assaults as well as extreme temperatures from 70º above absolute zero (-390º F) to approximately 9000º F. Despite this near-invulnerability, however, it is still possible to injure him, and if knocked unconscious, Colossus reverts to his human form. In his metal form, Colossus bleeds pure energy when injured, and he has no organs that can be damaged. A particular flaw in his powers is that he must turn his entire body into metal (for example he can not just change his arm into metallic form). In Colossus's metal shape, he is resistant to telepathy and other kinds of psionic attacks. Colossus is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, having received training from Wolverine and Cyclops. He also has had training in acrobatics and sword fighting from Nightcrawler. In his human form, he is exceptionally strong and fit, though not superhumanly so. He can lift about 700 pounds. He has also completed college-level courses at Xavier's school. It is also worth noting that Colossus only uses these powers in violent situations with the greatest of reluctance. Instead, he feels it is his responsibility to use them for the betterment of others rather than for combat. Gameplay Special Attacks * Giant Swing: Colossus rushes forward, arm extended. If it connects, Colossus swings his opponent around by his legs, creating a giant whirlwind as he rises into the air, then violently tosses the opponent across the screen. Damage is increased by rotating the control stick/pad in a 360-degree manner. This move although being a grab is blockable. * Power Tackle: Colossus glows and rushes shoulder-first into his opponent. This move can blow through some projectiles. Upon contact the opponent will knocked back. Light kick will make him go forward while the hard kick will make him travel diagonally up-towards. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Power Dive: Colossus jumps up in the air and does a head dive towards the opponent. By pressing an attack button while Colossus is jumping, he will dive faster. * Super Armor: Enters a state of Super Armor. While in this form most attacks will not make him stagger. This allows him to come at the opponent easier. He can still guard in this form. This hyper combo lasts for ten seconds. Theme Song Quotes X-Men: Children of the Atom * Be thankful I was pulling my punches! * I see you have learned lessons from Professor X well. * Now you know what it feels like to battle the X-Men! * Rest, tovarisch. We will try again later. * So, comrade... Care to go another round? * You fight valiantly, but you are no match for Colossus! * Your power is almost the equal of my own! * A mere hologram cannot defeat Colossus! (mirror match) Artwork Colossusz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Colossus Blue.png Colossus Red.png Colossus Yellow.png xcocol-1.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 1/21 xcocol-2.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 2/21 xcocol-3.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 3/21 xcocol-4.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 4/21 xcocol-5.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 5/21 xcocol-6.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 6/21 xcocol-7.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 7/21 xcocol-8.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 8/21 xcocol-9.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 9/21 Xmencowol-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 10/21 Xmencowol-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 11/21 xcocol-11.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 12/21 xcocol-12.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 13/21 xcocol-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 14/21 xcocol-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 15/21 xcocol-15.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 16/21 xcocol-16.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 17/21 xcocol-17.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 18/21 xcocol-18.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 19/21 xcocol-19.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 20/21 xcocol-20.gif|X-Men: COTA Colossus ending 21/21 Colossusassist.png|Colossus as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Colossus - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Colossus Card Sprites Trivia * Colossus enjoys a passionate relationship with fellow X-Man, Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. * Colossus was born Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin in Siberia, Russia. * When he transforms, every part of his body becomes steel. * In X-Men: Children of the Atom, Colossus was intended to have an alternate ending where he would accept Magneto's offer to join the Acolytes, mirroring his short stint with the group in the 1994 comics. Also See Colossus's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Colossus Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Hard Hitters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Grapplers es:Colossus